dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is a story/campaign mode of Don't Starve. In Adventure Mode, the protagonist enters a battle of wits and endurance against the game's mastermind, Maxwell. The world is split into successive chapters with their own themes, introduced by Maxwell. The objective of each chapter is to survive, gather all four pieces of the Wooden Thing, assemble it, and activate it in order to progress to the next chapter. Players can take up to four items of their choice with them when teleporting between chapters. Wilson's Beard does not count as an item, so is maintained. The chosen items may be stacked. The player gets to retain already unlocked crafting recipes. Entering Adventure Mode The player reaches Adventure Mode from Sandbox Mode by activating Maxwell's Door. The player is not allowed to bring anything over from Sandbox Mode (including learned recipes). If the player dies in Adventure Mode, they will wake up in Sandbox mode in the same state as they left it. Visiting Adventure Mode always starts the player at the very first chapter and a newly generated map, irrespective of previous attempts. Worlds At the start of each level and every time the player loads up an Adventure game the title of the level is displayed and the number of chapter. The length of Adventure Mode is 5 chapters plus an Epilogue, the order of appearance for most worlds is chosen at random. A world only appears once in an Adventure play-through. There are more worlds than chapters, which means that some worlds may not appear. For more tips on every chapters, please check Guides/Adventure_Guide. Warning'! The following text contains spoilers about the Adventure Mode worlds. It's always more fun to explore them yourself. 'A Cold Reception' :May appear on chapters 1 - 3 "Oh, You found my portal did you? You'd think you would have learned your leasson by now. Hmm. Let's try something a little more challenging, shall we?" — 'Maxwell greeting the player It is a fairly normal world except constant poor weather, which constantly spawns Frogs . The weather cycle turns quickly. This shortens daytime for exploration significantly. Players are more vulnerable to insanity and freezing as you have to face constant raining and snowing. Your food sources are limited, there are few Berry Bushes (if any) and carrots are rare. Also if players are planting Berry Bushes and other plants, there may be a higher chance of being struck by lightning. When complete, this level should feel similar to a survival level, but with increased pressure on all players' resources. One of the pieces will be on an island connected by a bridge that serves as a Pig Guardian checkpoint which can make it quite tough to get through, however this means that players will also find a Pig King on the island. Also the constant rain means that players will most likely be getting quite a lot of frogs on the map but players can use them to their advantage as well, as the most abundant food source. Tips: It is possible to travel to Archipelago or King of Winter, which has an infinite Winter. Adequately prepared will help players survive in any types of world. Keep on your feet in the day/evening by stopping only to pick up food and the bare minimum for tools. Use every other night to set a campfire by trees so players may chop trees and cook carrots. Between those nights, keep moving by Torch, using reduced vision to gather Twigs and Cut Grass, and to shave Beefalos. Don't waste too much time on building base, as players are allowed to bring only 4 items to the next world. It is recommended to try and craft an umbrella as soon as possible if players started in this level as sanity will be dropping very very quickly without one. ---- 'King of Winter' :May appear on chapters 1 - 4 "Well, would you look at that, you survived. One down, four to go!" — Maxwell greeting the player Players are spawned on a ground of Cobblestones in a Forest Biome. Maxwell informs that endless winter has already begun, burning trees are around players to prevent from freezing while players hearing Maxwell's dialogue. Players can look forward to 1.5-3 minutes of daytime while juggling the effects of freezing, starvation, and insanity ever-present in this harsh climate. It also introduces Hound Mounds, identified by animal Bones on the ground, these are usually on a small area or island of their own guarding a location on the map forcing players to go through if players want to get all the pieces. Deerclops seems to spawn on day 7 to 9, if players ignore him and leave him somewhere, it will prevent him from respawning somewhere closer however, his eye can help players gain Hunger and Health back while also reducing your sanity if you need to go through some Obelisks. The journey will be blocked by a group of Boulders or Obelisks. For the latter one, players may need to have a certain level of sanity (either low or high level) in order to pass through the Bridges. The world is permanently winter. The aim is to survive the cold without any preparation time. Do not try to stay here for long; find a place on the first 2 to 3 days to collect as many items as possible and get some food but then just go exploring as quick as you can to find the rest of the pieces. This is one of the more difficult levels to start in because players initially have no way of keeping yourself warm except for the Heat Stone which isn't very effective. It is not a bad idea to stay here a little bit longer to prepare for the levels ahead, getting the Tam o' Shanter is very helpful to raise your sanity back up when players have to go insane to get through the Obelisks. Tips: It is recommended that you do not enter this world until you've obtained a Puffy Vest at least from the previous world. Nearby will be a dead adventurer with a backpack containing schematics for the Rabbit Earmuffs, a Heat Stone, some Logs, Cut Grass and a Torch. ---- 'The Game is Afoot' :May appear on chapters 1 - 4 "What? You're still here? Impressive, but you should probably stop while you're ahead." — Maxwell greeting the player Players are spawned on the ground of a Marsh surrounded by normal Grassland. Seasonal cycles are not present in this world. The world begins at the end of winter, with endless summer coming on Day 2. Periodic Hound Attacks begin in this world. The world features a resource-rich central island, surrounded by dangerous lands containing each of the teleportato things. Eventually the outlying islands should be quite inhospitable. There is the possibility of an island being completely cut off from the rest of the world requiring players to find a wormhole to get to it. Tips: Players will see various structures and blockades in this world. Players are advised to move quickly and well equipped before they are going to walk through those blockades. Blockades on the Bridges include: * Tier 3 Spider Dens * Hound Mounds * Killer Bee Hives * Normal Flowers replaced by Evil Flowers * A square of Clockwork Knights * A group of Tallbird Nests World 3 Harp Statue.png|Harp Statue World 3 Hound Mound.png|Hound Mound World 3 Tall Bird Nests.png|Tall Bird Nests World 3 Tier 3 Spider Dens.png|Tier 3 Spider Dens World 3 Clockwork Knights.png|A Square of Clockwork Knights World 3 Maxwell's Statue.png|A Square where a Maxwell Statue is located at the center and guarded by Clockwork Knights ---- 'Archipelago' :May appear on chapters 1 - 4 "Say, pal. You're really pushing your luck. Turn back now, or I may have to resort to drastic measures." — Maxwell greeting the player Players are spawned on one of six islands. Each island is connected by a Worm Hole, and the wormholes are the only way to get here and there. It is not winter in the beginning of the game, but be warned as winter will approach quickly. There is one Thing on each island; none on the island you begin on however. Each island is dominated by mostly one or two biomes. The islands are placed in a circular shape, however the shape does not indicate what order you will travel in. The starting island, although without a Thing, has a biome heavy in Berry Bushes and Carrots and a swamp biome with Merms and Spiders fighting Tentacles... Tips: *It is recommended that players establish a way to come back from or cope with insanity, since it is inevitable that you will be traveling via wormholes quite often. *Usually, two of the six islands are Swamp. It can be very useful to stick around when Merms and Spiders fight Tentacles, as this gives you a free grinder. If the Tentacles die, you get a weapon. If the Merms die, you get Fish which you can use to make Fish Sticks. If the Spiders die, you get free Silk and Spider Glands. Just be sure that nothing tries to kill you while picking up the loot. *Spend the first day grabbing everything you can in the starting biome. *Because of how linear this level is, it is possible that you will have to run through a field of Killer Bee Hives, and get attacked by the hostile Killer Bees. If possible, building or bringing a Walking Cane with you can help keep you alive. This also helps you survive the many Swamps trips and Tallbirds. You can also sometimes, using the Worm Hole, pop up in a spider lair. A Walking Cane helps here, too. ---- 'Two Worlds' :May appear on chapters 3 - 4 "Say. pal. Let's make a deal. You can stay here. Settle down, even. I'll give you food, gold, pigs, whatever you need. All I want in return is a truce." — Maxwell greeting the player The character awakens on a ground of Wooden Flooring, with a Fire Pit, a Tent, Trees, and Carrots around. Seven out of eight minutes are daylight on the first body of land, where you start. Maxwell materializes to ask the player for a truce, provided they stay there. There is a Worm Hole connecting the two large bodies of land. Going through it to the other island will cause the day/night cycle to turn from 7 out of 8 minutes day to a more normal cycle, about 3-4 minutes daylight out of 8. This can be useful to burn time and allow items such as Jerky to be produced from a Drying Rack. If this world appeared on chapter 3, it is recommended that you bring winter gear with you to the next world, as it is possible for 'Archipelago' or 'King of Winter' to appear in chapter 4 if they haven't appeared before. If this world appeared on chapter 4, it is recommended that you bring a miner's hat and a lot of food (Jerky, Bacon and Eggs and Pierogi are preferred because of long-term storage), as the next world will be in permanent night and scarce on food. Use this chapter as a chance to prepare for the challenging level ahead. ---- 'Darkness' :Always appears on chapter 5 "You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! Do not arouse the wrath of the great Maxwell! You will regret coming any further..." — Maxwell greeting the player Chapter 5 has several modifiers making it the end of the journey for all but the most well-prepared players. Players have to survive in a permanent night. The level uses a Day-night cycle that is a permanent night. There are almost no food resources for you to collect and your only source of natural light is Maxwell's Lights . You spawn with a bunch of campfires and fire pits surrounding you and there will be a backpack nearby which has schematics for the Miner's Hat, a full stack of grass, a full stack of wood, a Fire Staff, gunpowder and sometimes an extra schematic that's random. Now those might sound like a lot but they're really not going to help you much if you didn't come prepared yourself. There are Pigs sleeping on the map which you can kill for meat however with their kiting A.I. they can be abit tricky. There is a chance you will find Tallbirds in this map which are in your best interest to try and kill especially if they have laid an egg. Koalefant is also quite worth it, if you haven't found any of these food sources and you're getting desperate for food, you're going to have to resort to spiders. There are Maxwell Lights positioned around the map that turn on when you get near them, use them as an opportunity to take out the Divining Rod to see if you're getting closer to the pieces. One of the islands will be connected to the rest of the world by a bridge (similar to the ones in "King of Winter") that might be blocked by rocks, make sure you have a Pickaxe or gunpowder ready to blow through them. There is a chance that the bridge might be blocked by Obelisks instead. Digging some green mushrooms along the way can help to go insane really fast, while making Cooked Green Caps, Cooked Blue Caps and Jerky will help to quickly restore sanity. Tips: It is HIGHLY recommended that you take a Miner's Hat with you from the previous level or at the very least have unlocked the Bug Net so you can catch Fireflies of which there are plenty of in this level as it will be very difficult to not run out of grass and twigs to continuously make torches. An alternative strategy would be to bring a full stack of gold and fireflies from the previous world; this will allow you to carry the equivalent of almost 20 Miners Hats by using only two slots in your inventory. The greater light radius provided by the Miner's Hat can be critical to survival when traveling through Tooth Trap fields and Hound Mound areas. ---- 'Epilogue: Checkmate' :Appears after chapters "Well, this is it. You found me. Now, what are you going to do?" — Maxwell meeting the player This is the last level and the player has reached Maxwell's Island – a small labyrinth leading to Maxwell's hall. Epilogue is basically a long road with a few stops for resources. There are several small halls full with graves, skeletons, and two others with the teleportato and with beefalos. Just like all the previous levels you will have the Divining Rod with you. There is permanent night and Maxwell's Lights are showing your way. No matter what level your sanity may be, eyes can be seen in the darkness. At the end of the road, players will reach Maxwell's Hall. A deformed Maxwell is sitting in a large chair with a phonograph nearby playing music (if you turn it off, Maxwell will thank you). He talks to you a little bit about your situation (referring to both of you). You can talk to him to get a few more lines out of him. Nearby will be a Divining Rod Holder, if you put the Divining Rod in the game will ask you if you are sure as Maxwell's captors will probably not be happy. You have no choice but to do so and Maxwell will be freed from the throne, however he will seemingly instantly die and fade away. Your character will then be grabbed by Shadow Hands and placed in the throne, effectively taking Maxwell's place and becoming the new pawn. Then you will get the final speech from Klei. You will then be brought back to your sandbox game...as Maxwell! Congratulations! You have beaten Adventure Mode! Note: If you beat adventure world as Maxwell, the person you completed the game with last will be sitting in the chair, still doing the terrified animation. Unlocking the lock will kill them, and put Maxwell back in the chair. You will wake up in your world as that person. Maxwellthrone.png|Maxwell in his chair. Maxwelldead.png|Maxwell dying, after Wilson has released him. Wilsonchair.png|Wilson in his new home, after Maxwell dies. ---- Category:Gameplay